


A Lost World

by yeseverhopeful



Category: The 100
Genre: AU, Adventure, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeseverhopeful/pseuds/yeseverhopeful
Summary: When Marcus Kane and Abby Walters fall through a time portal by accident, they find themselves in another world with dangers lurking around every corner. With no way of getting back to their own time, they have to find a way to survive.





	1. Chapter 1

The last thing Marcus Kane remembered was falling, it was like jumping off a cliff and landing on your back. He hit the ground hard and it had knocked him out at once. When he came to, he found out he was in a strange place. It wasn't earth. This place was in a forest, with trees that looked taller than the trees in our world. The ground was littered with broken branches, leaves, pine needles etc; but what awoke him to the difference was the bone carcass only a few yards away. What animal was that, he thought? It was gigantic! With a groan he sat up rubbing the back of his head. He'd have a lump to show for that for a few days. Looking over at his left, Marcus saw Abby Walters also coming to from having fallen through the portal with him. "Hey, Abby! You okay?" He asked a little breathlessly. Abby's eyes widened in astonishment, "Oh my gosh, Marcus, what is that? She cried. "Bone carcass, I know, startled me too." "Where are we? " "Good question!" They struggled to their feet and looked around. The pile of bones they had seen wasn't the only carcass in the clearing, there were many others scattered about, just as big if not bigger then the first. Marcus and Abby had a feeling of unease being the only two people in this place. Then Abby voiced what they both thinking. "How do we get home?"


	2. Stranded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus are stranded with no way to get home.

"How do we get home?" Abby asked, standing in a forest clearing scattered with bare white bones of the bodies of giant animals, there was something dangerous about this place and she could see that Marcus felt the same. "Hang on," he muttered, digging into his pocket and pulling out the portal remote that all teams from the institution of explorers carried with them.   
Unfortunately, the fall had damaged the controls of the remote so that opening the portal up again was useless. Marcus swore under his breath. "It's broken," he said angrily after fiddling with it a moment. Abby took it from him and looked at it herself. The frame was cracked and she could see the wires underneath had been jumbled.   
"Do you think you can fix it?" She asked him, "I'd have to have some equipment for that, and we don't have much..for anything down here." Marcus responded with frustration.   
Abby was quiet, they couldn't get home, they were stranded, had very little in ways of supplies to survive in this place, and no one back home knew where they were.   
"Well, we can't panic." Abby said sensibly, trying to stay positive. "Maybe..if I can find something else to use we could try to fix the remote.."   
"Better think of something fast," Marcus interrupted quietly. "Cause I don't think we're alone."


	3. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A giant dinosaur appears and a wild chase ensues

"We aren't alone!" Marcus interrupted standing still, Abby looked up in surprise and would've nearly given a cry of fear if he hadn't gripped her arm, for before them just coming out of the trees, taller than a giraffe; was a dinosaur.   
It looked like a cross between a raptor and Tyrannosaurus rex. The creature noticed the two humans standing in its way and opened its mouth in a snarl, showing gleaming rows of sharp teeth.   
Marcus stood a little in front of Abby protectively and she gripped his arm, terrified. "Don't move," he whispered, "maybe.." he didn't finish what he was going to say for then the great beast suddenly let out a roar which gave them the reason to throw all caution to the winds and turned and ran for their lives. The dinosaur was after them and Marcus and Abby fled as fast as their legs could carry them.   
Ducking and dodging as they ran, the creature narrowly missed Marcus as it lunged forward but he jumped out of the way. "Look," cried Abby, "Ahead!"   
Right a head, about a stones throw away, they noticed a gnarly tree with thick branches, there wasn't much time and no other place they could run. With all his will power Marcus ran to it and jumped up grabbing the first branch of the tree and hauled himself up. Being naturally tall it was easy to swing up and over to climb, but poor Abby had the harder time of it, being the smaller of the two of getting up the tree.   
She had gotten no further then the second branch when the dinosaur was on them.  
"Marcus, help!" She screamed, he looked down from where he'd been climbing up not far above her and saw Abby's pale face and frightened brown eyes looking at him. Shimmying downwards, Marcus was able to reach her and grabbed her hand so she was able to pull herself upwards further up the tree. The dinosaur was roaring so loudly it felt like the whole forest shook.   
The two got to a branch which was about fifteen feet from the ground, Abby with her back against the trunk and Marcus in front of her so they were sandwiched in and clung to each other for dear life.


	4. The First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up a tree to escape being eaten it's going to be a long night.

The great beast paced around the tree shaking the core of the roots with its clawed feet, giving occasional roars of frustration and trying to reach the two humans who were just out of reach.   
Abby Walters and Marcus Kane clung to each other - grateful that the dinosaur couldn't get them at the height from where they were but it still wasn't the most safest or comfortable place sitting on a branch while a giant creature stalked two and fro beneath it waiting in anticipation for its meal.   
"What are we gonna do?" Marcus wondered aloud, more to himself then to Abby but she heard anyway.   
"I want to go home." Abby wasn't one to complain usually but she was sore from the fall through the portal and having been sitting in the tree for about a half an hour with the dinosaur showing no sign of going off to seek other prey, she was pretty tired.   
"Me too," Marcus sighed wearily. "I'm sorry Abby, and it looks like we might have to spend the night up here-it's getting late." He looked up towards the sky, the sun was beginning to set and night was falling. At least the stars were coming out so they'd have no fear of rain.   
Tired as she was, Abby decided to take the first watch so Marcus could try and sleep. They agreed to alternate, especially if anything happened she'd wake him up sooner.   
It was a long uncomfortable first night in this dangerous lost world. Marcus could only manage to sleep for only a few fitful minutes at a time, even Abby could only close her eyes briefly when it was Marcus' turn. Their muscles and legs ached from their precarious positions.   
It seemed as if morning would never come but at last, the sky began to pale above them and turned pink to gold as the sun rose. Abby felt like she could cry at seeing it, never had she felt so tired. The dinosaur had finally exhausted its patience in waiting for them and had left to find something else to eat. The forest was quiet again except for birds chirping their morning songs.   
"I think it's safe now," she murmured to Marcus who looked as disheveled and exhausted as she was.   
"Let's get down from here," he said and slowly with groans of protesting joints and blood beginning to flow freely again through numbed limbs, they got down from the tree to solid ground.


	5. Making Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus get to work to make a shelter.

First thing they did when they reached the ground was to stretch as much as their stiff joints would allow. Marcus felt the weariness inside intensely but even if he or Abby knew little about surviving in the wilderness he had a feeling they couldn't afford to relax right now.   
Who knew how long they'd be in this place? They'd have to plan and work to be able to survive on a daily bases.   
Marcus looked around him and smiled as he saw thick branches and sticks around the forest; good. They'd be perfect to erect a makeshift shelter and there was a bounty of leaves and foliage around to insulate it.   
"We gotta find a way to fix the remote," Abby's voice cut in through his thoughts. "What I give for a hot shower now?" she sighed.   
Marcus agreed about the shower, water was another thing they'd have to consider -for drinking, for washing, even for meals. As he was thinking this, his stomach growled hungrily.   
They hadn't eaten since that morning when they had opened the portal by accident and fallen through. What were they going to eat?   
He started to gather sticks and branches and Abby wondered what he was doing,   
"We have to make camp first of all," he shrugged. "We might be here awhile."   
Realizing he was right, Abby put aside her immediate wish to fix the remote and pitched in. It took a long time, with a lot of arguing and some creativity to make something that looked like a tent and hut-large enough for two people. Even when it was finished there were still areas Marcus noticed needed to be filled in and Abby became his eyes to coordinate filling in holes and gaps.   
The shelter was big enough so they were able to stand at least halfway underneath and after that job was complete, next was beds.  
Gathering armfuls of pine needles, the two went back and forth till they had made two thick beds of pine needles and if they ever needed more the forest was plentiful with it.   
"Phew, I'm starving," Marcus said wiping away sweat from his brow and looking at Abby. "Same," she replied trying to get her breath back. It had grown to be a warm day and they were glad of a chance to stop for a rest. A night with little sleep and no food was excruciating as neither were used to it. They had little idea of how much they'd have to grow accustomed to surviving in this place.


	6. Mistakes will Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being hungry, Abby and Marcus decide to try and find food and make a crucial mistake.

"Wonder what we can eat around here?" Abby thought aloud  
Marcus who was kneeling on the ground spoke up. "I'd love an omelet with bacon myself."   
"Well there's no eggs or bacon," Abby answered a little crossly. "Sorry.." she said after he gave her a quiet look. "Bad night-." 

Marcus waved it off, he was tired too but didn't feel like arguing. "No need, I'd be feeling the same," standing up beside her he said. "I wonder if there's like any berry bushes or edible shrubs-you were always better at identifying that than me." Abby smiled, pleased that he gave her credit for at least paying attention in school.   
"Let's go this way," she said and started walking deeper south into the woods. Marcus asked. "Why couldn't we have gone north?" Abby glared at him, "I thought you said I was better at identifying food?"   
"Sure, never said anything about direction tho," he dodged a punch that was aimed for his arm.   
"Watch it Marcus, I'm already cranky, don't push it."   
Marcus raised his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Okay, I'll let you have the lead on this one."   
"Thank you." Abby huffed an impatient sigh, Marcus only smirked in response. Abby looked cute when she was annoyed.

As they were exploring and trying to keep an eye out for anything that looked like it'd be useful to eat, Marcus and Abby didn't realize they were getting further away from the shelter and had forgotten to set a trail so as to find it again.   
Finally Abby stopped and grinned, Marcus followed her gaze to some bushes that nearby a stream that flowed gently along side a long sandy bank with a sand dune in the middle of it. 

"Blackberries!" They exclaimed together at the same time; running over they immediately began to put the fruit in their mouths. The blackberries were tart and the juice inked their fingers as they picked and ate by the handful. The bushes were thorny so they had to be careful not to prick themselves all the same there was some exclamations as someone got too eager but with trembling hands from having not eaten in hours one could hardly help it. 

After a while of picking and eating all they wanted, they went to the bank of the creek to wash their hands to get the juice off which by now had stained their fingers nearly black, it suddenly hit Marcus.   
"Hang on! Do we know the way back from here?"   
Abby looked behind her and then back at him with a expression of dismay on her face. "Oh, don't tell me we're lost!"


	7. Having to learn together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost, again. And tempers flare as they try to think of what to do next.

Marcus got to his feet and looked at the direction from where they had come. The forest looked like nothing was familiar to it.   
"I know we went south...' he frowned. "Didn't we turn somewhere-Abby?" Looking from the woods back at her with an eager expression, trying to jock her memory.   
Abby rubbed her forehead in anxiety.   
"I don't know-I can't think!" She moaned; "We - walked out of the clearing-to where the woods were more tight, and then-," walking around as she spoke, periodically looking back at the trees again, "we walked about a mile or so till we found the creek and blackberry bushes. But..I can't see anything that looks familiar, can you?" She asked, looking at Marcus with her brown eyes looking vulnerable, hoping he could make sense out of where they were.   
She was disappointed at how darkened his face had become. When he spoke it was so harsh that it took Abby aback. 

"I shouldn't have let you lead! "   
"You think you could've done better?" She retorted hotly, stung by his tone of voice   
"Well, we're lost aren't we? And for heavens sake we could at least have tried to set a trail to get back." He answered rather contemptuously.   
Abby lost her temper. "Well I'M NOT A SURVIVER, Marcus!" She yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "I don't have your skills, your..know-it-all-know-how okay? I'm trying!" Abby felt the tears beginning to fill her eyes as she turned her back on him. "If you think you're so much better at this then me then go ahead." 

She sank wearily down on the sand as if their fight had taken all the remaining strength she had had left. She wrapped her arms around her legs, laid her head in between them and began to cry.   
Marcus felt sorry how he had treated Abby just then, he had sounded like a jerk and he knew that he actually wasn't as know-it-all as she put it. Realizing this, he concluded they'd have much to learn together.   
Sitting down beside her he spoke more gently. "Hey, we'll be okay." Abby looked up at him doubtfully with tears slipping down her cheeks. "How can you be so sure?"   
"We're together for one thing," he said; and added with a helpful smile, "and you did find us food." 

Abby looked down and sniffed, rubbing her eyes on her torn sleeve. "This place-looks rather nice doesn't it?" She said, sweeping her eyes over the calming sounds of the creek and the picturesque beauty surrounding it.   
"Yeah," Marcus agreed. "Hey, if there was any fish in here, we could use em for meat, I could whittle a spear-I've always wanted to try spear fishing." He cried beginning to sound excited, Abby laughed through her tears. "We could use it to wash in too," she added. "But I just thought of something, Marcus. How can we go from here back to camp-if we can find it again anyway, for water? I mean- what could we use to fill it with?"   
It was a good question. As they didn't have buckets they'd have to find something else to use to carry water. But before Marcus could answer her, they heard a hissing noise, and rustling movement was seen in the sand not far from where they were sitting.  
Snakes!


	8. Safely Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpectedly having disturbed a snake nesting territory, Marcus and Abby flee and manage to find the shelter in the clearing again.

The sand started to come alive with writhing snakes as narrow heads with evil looking eyes and forked tongues came into sight. Abby and Marcus, as soon as they saw one after another appear, scrambled to their feet realizing they'd come across a nesting ground, and started to move as quickly they could inland. The serpents hissing was loud and one moved like lightening after them only to find that Abby was ready and managed to kick it aside with her foot just as it struck out with its fangs.  
The two raced into the woods not knowing where they were going, they only knew they had to get as fast as they could away from the nesting grounds where the snakes lived.   
What a relief when they stumbled back to the clearing again and found the shelter as they'd left it. Marcus and Abby smiled at each other as they collapsed on the leaves and pine needles just outside the shelter's entrance -they had made it back. 

"Next time," Abby panted, "let's try to find another water spot where there's no snakes."   
Marcus only nodded in response, trying to get his breath back. What a day it had been? And it was only afternoon but they both felt like it had been two days already.   
"Marcus?" Abby murmured suddenly.   
"Mm?"   
"Do you think we'll ever get home?" 

Marcus turned his head to look into her face. Abby looked so young then, and she was only 24. Her honey brown hair had come loose so it was partly falling around her face. He had always thought her attractive but she looked beautiful just now. But could she consider him as something more, he wondered? No, it was ludicrous to even think about- they were friends; colleagues but more then that? They were too different he thought and the idea made Marcus feel a little sad.   
He sat up slowly and pulled the broken remote out of his pocket again and solemnly looked at it . "We have a life back there Abby, I don't know-but we'll try, I promise you that." He said looking at her with his brown eyes radiating honesty and sincerity. Abby nodded quietly, hoping against hope that somehow they'd find a way to fix the remote that was their only way home.


	9. Attack in The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak attack prompt our two survivors into making changes for their survival.

As dusk fell on their second day of being in this lost world, Marcus and Abby prepared for the night. But again, being so tired from lack of sleep and a strenuous time of building a shelter and looking for food had sapped all the energy from them, they forgot to set a watch. Thinking that nothing would happen during the night, they lay down on the beds of pine needles they'd gathered and soon fell fast asleep. 

Abby sat up suddenly, listening. At first there was only the slight breeze rustling outside in the woods and frogs and crickets were heard, nothing unusual of course; there it was again! A faint hiss, it was soft but Abby heard it as distinctly as she could hear Marcus' gentle snoring on the other end of their makeshift home. 

"Marcus-Marcus wake up!" She hissed urgently, Marcus groaned and muttered. "What is it, Abby?" His voice was thick with sleep. "Can't you hear it?" 

"Hear what?"

"Marcus!" Abby cried as the dark figure of a snake slithered inside and in a instant there was chaos as the evil looking reptile attacked and the two human survivors who had no weapons yet, were hard pressed to escape the strikes and fight it off. It seemed to want Abby the most. She was frantically kicking at it and trying to move away from its venomous strikes, and Marcus, desperate to get it away from her grabbed a long stick and lashed the serpent across its back drawing its wrath on himself. The snake reared up its head up to Marcus and lunged forward with its mouth open in a cavernous hole. Marcus was lucky the stick had a narrower end on the tip, it went in the snakes mouth and with a downward push pierced through its head. Blood sprayed and with a savage jerk, Marcus wrenched the stick free, and the snake, who was still writhing in its death throes, lay on the ground. Abby came up to him and they hugged.

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, are you?" She nodded." Looks like we're gonna have to take turns watching at nights now," he said, still with an arm around Abby and looking at the dead snake beside them with a serious look on his face.

"I thought we were done for a minute." Abby said, the whole thing had made really them both shaken by how close they had come to dying. 

"I think it was only one," Marcus said quietly. "Go back to bed, I'll watch for a while."  
"Okay," Abby agreed and yawned drowsily. "Wake me in a hour, and please be careful."  
Marcus squeezed her hand. "G'night."  
She flashed him a tired smile and slipped inside. As she lay down again, Abby watched Marcus with drooping eye lids. He had saved her life and they had fought off what would have been their death if they hadn't realized it in time together, she felt safe, not safe as in security because they had been here long enough to know it was unpredictable but safe as in she had someone who had her back and who had hers. It was comforting to her as she drifted off.


	10. Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As time passes and they grow more accostumed to this new world, Abby and Marcus get closer while trying to survive, and still working on getting home but it's proving harder then they realize..

Days stretched into weeks and then into months as Marcus Kane and Abby Walters struggled to survive. The stick that Marcus had used to kill the snake on their second night he had made into a spear by sharpening the point at the end more with his knife that he had brought along with him. And Abby had found an Indian arrowhead one day that was larger and longer then ones you would find in our world, that would suit her as a little knife if she ever got into trouble. 

The two had made improvements to their shelter home and had even found a place where the water supply was good not far from camp. Not having any camping supplies they had to make and learn everything themselves which had forced them to take risks they'd otherwise have not chanced before. Abby had been taking herbalism lessons in school even as a child she'd always been interested in how they were used as medicine, so finding herbs to use in case of injuries or sickness for either of them she had taken to it quite enthusiastically.  
The life they had used to live seemed like it belonged to different people now as Marcus and Abby had grown stronger and had exercised their endurance to adapt to their surroundings. It's always been in human DNA to survive and they worked together and learned from their mistakes. 

Marcus also whittled out bowls and a fork as best he could for each of them and Abby had found some trees that had an benevolent abundance of vines on them so when they were cut down, they were worked into making a net to catch fish. A few times they were able to find some game that they were very willing to add to their boring more-often-then-not diet of fish, roots, and berries. 

Having grown used to sleeping a few hours each at night so one could watch out for danger, they had formed a close rampart between them as they grew closer. They were becoming each other's best friend and were very protective of each other. When ever they had to venture out of the clearing to wash, gather food or find something useful to use they usually went together because anything could happen in the wild and Marcus and Abby didn't want the other to be alone and one of them not nearby to help. 

But finding a way to fix the remote to go home again was becoming more discouraging because try as they might even when Marcus had managed to rewire it, the portal wouldn't open. The two were becoming disheartened that they'd never get home again, that they'd have to spend the rest of their lives here.


	11. Adam and Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension builds as Marcus tries to tell Abby how he's growing to feel about her

One night, when they were both eating the rabbit Marcus had managed to catch for dinner, there was an unusual kind of tension and silence hanging in the air. At first Abby thought that it was just because they were both famished, but the longer the silence continued, the more she became convinced there was another reason. 

When they had first arrived in this world, they’d been afraid to make a fire during the evenings because of the animals that prowled around but since the nights became cooler, the fire’s warmth had become a necessity . The way the flames illuminated Marcus’ face was just a nice bonus. And it was her newfound appreciation of Marcus that brought Abby back to the odd tension in the air.  
She had begun to notice the way Marcus looked at her, because before getting stranded he had never looked at her like that. His looks had never been filled with such longing, nor had his eyes wandered over her lithe form, his brown eyes intense. It seemed as if he was almost afraid to touch her now and when he realized that he'd been caught staring, he'd mutter some awkward excuse or he'd walk away to do something. 

Could it be that Marcus had feelings for her?  
Abby didn't know how she felt yet, but she had begun to notice her stomach fluttering with butterflies whenever he came near, or how her breath seemed to hitch at his increasingly gentle smile.  
"Abby?"  
Marcus' voice broke her out of her reverie and brought her back to the present.  
She focuses on his face, prompting him to continue to talk while taking a bite out of the rabbit meat.  
"Do you think there's any other people here?"  
Abby's eyes narrowed at the question, the possibility of other people living wherever they were stranded hadn’t even occurred to her.  
"I don't know. We haven't seen any, why?"  
Marcus took another bite as he replied not looking at her now. "I've been wondering if it's just us-you and me being the only humans in this world?"  
"Why do you say that?" She frowned.

Marcus still didn't look at her but he was fixing his eyes on the fire, the orange glow made his ruggedly handsome face more appealing Abby thought with his wavy dark hair falling into ragged wisps around one side of his face.  
"Just-just that maybe," he said quietly, "if you might-"  
Abby was stunned. "You're asking me to sleep with you?"  
"No!" He cried a little more shrilly then he meant to. "You know I respect you more than that, Abby." Abby almost pitied him he sounded so desperate. "That is-I really like you and..." he trailed off miserably, unable to say it clearly.

She wasn't impressed. "That was pretty pathetic, Marcus. If you had or have feelings for me say them or else tell me you don't then I wouldn't be so embarrassed by this whole thing." She said coldly.  
Standing up and storming inside their shelter, leaving Marcus outside still staring at the fire, looking like he had been dunked in cold water. Abby didn't get much sleep reliving over and over the cruel brush off she had given him at dinner, Marcus had been trying to tell her why he felt the way he did and she hadn't tried to understand how difficult it had been to even spit the words out. She felt ashamed of herself and why she said such a mean thing. 

What was she feeling? Did she love him more than a friend? Had she been right to speak to him that way? Did he even have the right?  
Angry confused tears smarted her eyes and quickly brushing them away just as Marcus crept inside. Her back was turned so she didn't see how sadly he was looking at her but she could feel his gaze with intensity but he didn't speak at first. When he did a moment later it was merely to say that it was her turn to take watch. Abby got up wordlessly and went past him outside.


End file.
